Greek god
by fdaleny214
Summary: Bella is the daughter of the greek god of love... what happens when she runs away from the life she wants to forget...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Floating up in the clouds above all the mortals, yes I am a Greek demigod. So I am able to float on clouds, and mortals will never see me because I don't exist in their world. For years I have always lived here in Mount Olympus with my family and the rest of the Greek gods. I am the daughter of Rene Greek god of Aphrodite, and my father who is a mortal name Charlie Swan. The last time I had ever seen my father was when I was five, when I started getting my powers and that was when I found out what I was, what I really am. I am what you call a half breed or demigod.

I never got to see my father; mom always said that I was forbidden to go down the mortal world. What mother doesn't know won't hurt her.

I didn't want this life; I had never wanted it, to be daughter of a god. Most people thought it was the life, having people do everything for you, not doing things for yourself. But in reality I didn't want that, I am seventeen years old and I could do things perfectly for myself. I wanted a life where I could do things on my own, learning on my own, doing everything like regular normal people do. I wanted to have fun, to be myself, but couldn't. I wanted to go out like other kids my age in here. Kids my age got to do everything else that I wasn't allowed to do, like go out and have some fun, but no mother said it was bad.

This is the night where everything in my life would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bella, Bella get up. You need to get ready for school." Someone was yelling at me, and shaking my body, trying to wake up from the wonderful dream I had. I opened my eyes trying to see who was disturbing my sleep, it was my dad.

"I need more sleep" I said winning like a 5 year old, I didn't care, I need more sleep and there is noting he can do about it. I went back to sleep, only to be stopped by my father. Ok I give up, I give up, I thought to myself while getting of my bed, to get ready for this new wonderful day.

I couldn't believe I made it out of there without getting notice. I would wonder what happens when my mother finds out that I am here with my father. I left without telling her where I was going and I am glad that I did it.

Come on if you had an opportunity to change your life would you take it? I would take it because I want to live my life with no regrets. Who should live their life with regrets, because regrets seem to follow everywhere you go and most of the time it comes back to haunt you for the rest of your life, because you would be wondering what if?

Would I be happy?

Would I be the same person I am now?

How much would I change?

So many questions that can only be answered by making a decision, sometimes in life we are going to have to make the difficult choices, but it is up to me and the rest of the world to figure it out for themselves. Making the right choices can change your life to the fullest and sometimes it can stay the same.

"Good after noon my name is Isabella Swan, and I am new here." I said to the lady in the office. This is going to be the hard day, making new friends, and trying to remember this is the mortal world, where you cannot use your powers.

My first class was biology, one of my favorite classes, in my world, where you see things for what they really are.

It's a good thing I didn't need to share the seat next to me, and by the means of today class we are learning what I already know, and that is cell division. When I was attending school up their education was a lot different, then in the mortal world. In this world you had books, and paper, pen to write on, and even recording to tape lessons on. In my world, we had a paper that we made our selves, with a pen of a feather; we didn't have books, because most of what we learned was taught to us by the gods and what they knew.

History, history what can I say about history. How they had the wrong information. Like when the story about the Trojans coming into our land, and how all that was our fault, but in reality it wasn't our fault it was theirs. Not only did the teacher didn't listen to a world I had said, but I had detention because I was speaking to him in the wrong manner, which is totally wrong, because I was polite as possible. But in the end I had the detention revoked, let's just say some magic.

Seating in the cafeteria with the other students, I had made friends, and tons of them. I meet a wonderful friend name Angela Weber. She was a true friend, and by the looks of it this relations can last, from what I am sensing from her that she is true at heart, I can feel the love that she has for one another. She is a true friend who doesn't lie, or talk about you behind your back. That is a friend who you need around, because in the long run they are not the ones who betray you at the end. Then there was Jessica, what I can say about her. She is the jealous type just by looking at her, and what I feel from her is not love, but it is something I cannot put my finger on. You see when I look at a person I can tell what kind of person they are, it's like reading their emotions in a way. It's like my mother gift but different. My mother is able to fell Love, send lust and so much more, but me on the other hand, I am able to pick on any emotion, and sometimes am able to manipulate it. Then there is Tyler and Mike, the biggest flirt on this planet, and the most lust full boys ever. I have the gift of knowing, and I am always right. I mean I had learned about them. Mikes family owns a sporting goods store, and Angela father is a pastor, and Jessica mother I think it is a stay at home mother.

This is just the beginning of a wonderful friendship between Angela and I.

**A/n please review,, let me know what you think... thanks... enjoy...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So much has changed in the past weeks. I had become best friends with Angela and it was worth everything. She was not the type of friend that would betray you in a second, no. she was the type of who really cared and she was loyal. From the first time I had meet her I initially knew she would keep my secret.

**Flashback**

I had invited Angela to come over my house to get to know each other better, and to that she agreed and I was ecstatic.

Setting on my bedroom floor doing homework we talked.

"Angela if I tell you something you cannot tell anyone. And I mean anyone. This is about me and I know I can trust you. I have a good feeling I can trust you and sometimes I need someone to talk to outside my family and my world and by dad. "

She looked at me with pleading eyes letting me know my secret was safe with her.

"I know this is going to sound very crazy, but it is all true and maybe one day I will show you. You see I am half human and half god. My father is human name Charlie and my mother is the goddess of Love or Aphrodite. I know this is confusing, but I will explain everything. I have powers like my mother and I am able to feel things, and I have more powers. I am able to give people love, and make them feel things they would never fell, and so much more."

I had explained everything to her and to that I am grateful for her. She was ok with me being the supernatural world and that she didn't care. She told me that she was excited about knowing that there was more out there in the real world.

**End of Flashback**

I was scared in a way of telling her about me, but it all passed because I of sensing that she was trustworthy.

I couldn't believe another boring day in school. It seemed to go by so quickly because all of a sudden I am in the cafeteria looking at the students entering and whispering about me.

I knew people were jealous of me and teenage boys were very lustful but I couldn't help who I am. I am beautiful in my own way and I don't need anyone telling me otherwise. I knew who I am and that is not going to change.

I couldn't believe what I was feeling jealousy, and hatred and lust, and so much more. How can so many mortals feel that way? It felt too much being able to take on their feelings, and sometimes it was too much to deal with them, and not having the power I once had.

It got totally quiet and eyes were on the doors. I shifted myself trying to see what they were looking at.

Walking through those cafeteria doors were 4 people, the most beautiful people that I had ever laid eyes on. I know for someone to be that beautiful something isn't right.

Their eyes of gold color, and faces of pale. There were only 2 females and 2 males.

She looked like a pixie, short black hair and a fabulous wardrobe. It was like she knew how to work what has on. By the looks of her that she knew who she was and not letting anything gets in her way. Then there was the blonde one, tall and by the feel of things she is all about her self and no one else.

The blonde male, who looked like looks, can kill. Sometime about him was different. It looked like something was making him feel pain, and I can sense that very strongly for some odd reason because I can feel human pain to a certain extent but nothing like this.

Then there was the last male left, tall and big build. By the looks of things he was not the person who you wanted to mess with. I got this feeling of protecting someone or something and I can understand that coming from him.

I could feel the love they had for each other and that was strong, stronger it has ever been.

I looked at them with curiosity with meeting their eyes at the same moment.

I gasped at what I had seen because I knew something. I watched them seat down before I went over to them.

I felt their eyes on me the whole time making me feel different and unsure.

"Omg, OMg. Mary Alice Brandon." I said in a rushed tone. I had remembered her when she was little. We use to be friends until one day she disappeared and no one knew what happened to her. She grew up with me in Mount Olympus and be became friends instantly. We looked like sisters then best friend. She knew me from the inside and outside. I Knew her from the outside and inside. We had so many sleepover parties and we would go shopping and we love it. We would finish each other sentences and knew what the other was thinking. It seemed we were like mind readers because we both knew what the other was thinking when no one would understand us.

I looked at her and had seen confusion.

"Do you remember me?" I asked with hesitation. I tasted her feeling and felt confused and felt unsure.

"No I don't remember. Should I?" she asked with truth.

I couldn't believe that she doesn't remember who I am and what she is.

"It's ok I remember you very clearly and I understand that you feel so unsure and confused."

I walked away with tears in my eyes, tears of sadness, tears of lost, and tears of the unknown. I couldn't believe that she doesn't remember who she is and who I am.

I made a vow to myself that I would do everything in my power to help her remember who she is.

**a/n review. and you can follow me on twitter... fdaleny214... **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a lost cause. I have never felt like a failure in my entire life and that was hard for me to accept. It has been a month since I found Mary. She doesn't go b y Mary any more, she is known as Alice Cullen. She looked different since the last time I had seen her. She had the skin of beauty and hair of silk and energy.

I thought this was going to work but I was wrong. I had never been the same since she had disappeared. It totally confused us to why she would just run off and not hear a single thing from her. It got me thinking that she was taken. Every time she would leave she would tell me and she would always keep in touch no matter where she was. She could tell me in both worlds.

The last time I had seen her was many years ago. She was in her room, walls of pink and closets and closets filled with clothes from our world and the mortal world. She had everything you could think of and that was who she was. I hated shopping with her but after a while I got use to it. She was in her room reading a book and by the looks of it she was scared. She wouldn't tell me and I wasn't going to push her. From the past I had knew not the push her because things can go terrible wrong when I put my two sense in. She would always tell me what was wrong and talk to me and I would not judge her. I walked out of her room for a while. With the urge to return to her with a feeling of something was wrong. I went back to her room and gasped.

The room was destroyed. Everything she owned was on the floor and drops of blood on the floor. When you entered her room, it was difficult. You had to be careful you would not fall, or even get cut by something. It looked like a tornado went through this room.

All the walls had been destroyed and nothing in her room was able to be saved.

It had broken my heart to see her room his way because it was her life. She had spent most of her time in her room rearranging her room if she wasn't shopping. Everything about her room expressed who she was. She was a shopaholic who loved everything about fashion. Did I need to mention that she was going to open a store a fashion store? She had a draw just for her drawings. She would always make them and see if they work and they did. She knew everything about everyone's figure. It was like she could read what you and your body needed.

Since the first day that I mad meet her, she had kept a secret from me. I found out that she could see the future. She was able to predicate something before it happened and she was always right. We would always lose money when we would bet against her. I had learned never to bet against her because they were always repercussions.

The only thing she was not able to see any of the gods future because something about a shield. So when it came to people's future it was always hard but always accurate. When she would look into my future she came up blank and that scared me.

I didn't notice that someone was knocking at my door.

I opened my door and gasped.

In my door was a beautiful pale guy, with the eyes of gold and hair of bronze color. Something about him told me something was different.

"Hi" I said trying not to look like a moron in front of him.

He smiled the most wonderful smile that was ever created on a single person. I couldn't think or even blink. It was like he took everything away from me in a good way. From what I can sense that he was feeling scared, pained, and tortured.

Why?

I think I just fell in love in the blink of an eye and that was rare for god or demigods to ever find love.

I didn't notice his hand was out waiting for me to make a move.

His hand was cold and hard, I didn't flinch from the coldness, I felt something else. I felt happiness and a shock

"My name is Edward Cullen" he said looking at me in the eyes. It was like I could see almost everything about him but with mystery. It was like we connected on a higher level than ever before. It was like I would get lost in his eyes and seeing who he really was.

A kind and wonderful person who would put his life before anyone else, he loved his family and he never knew what love really was.

Just by looking into his eyes I got all this out, and I want to know more, I need to know more about him.

But what got to me the most is what is he doing here? He must be one of Alice's family members.

"I am Bella Swan and I am wondering what you are doing here? I don't mean to be rude or anything but I am curious. "

I tried not to look into his eyes because I would get all tongue twisted and say something that I don't want him knowing just yet. Like me being an immortal demigod.

"I am here because of my sister Alice Cullen." I nodded

I did guess right that he was family and that kind of hurt because wasn't I suppose to her family her sister.

"You must have her confused with someone else." I gasped because I knew I was right and he was wrong. I knew Alice from the back of my hand and I will prove it to him or to her family.

I didn't like way his tone was. It was like he was irritated and with a glare that would kill someone in an instant.

"You see something happened to her in her past life and she doesn't remember." He walked away without even another world. I ran after him and said.

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled at his face. First of all you don't even come to another person's home irritated them to death and you don't use that kind of tone with me and get away with it.

He is going to learn who he is messing with and I am going to put him in his spot.

"First of all I know exactly who she is and that will never change. So don't come to my house and try to tell me otherwise."

**A/N REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER. FDALENY214**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Who does he think he is? He doesn't know me. He shouldn't be going to other people's homes and accused them. Does he realize who he is messing with? He is messing with a demigod who can take him down but he doesn't know that.

I had never in my life ever been pissed and frustrated in my entire existence. How can one man make me so mad and crazy in a matter of seconds, and it seems he knew the right buttons to push.

I may look weak on the outside but I know I can hold my own ground, and I had learned a couple of things from the Greek goddess of Athena. She was known of the goddess of wisdom and strategy. She was able to teach us because she is the daughter of Zeus and Meits. So she able to teach us things about her and using her power and how to think for ourselves. Anyone of the gods or goddess of Zeus or any other elder was able to teach us. Don't get me wrong I didn't mind learning because I learned a few new tricks to use and with that kind of training would put me to one step closer.

The Cullen's home was amazing, it was a mason. It looked like something from the turn of the century with tons of antiques everywhere but with a modern twist. It was huge to the point where you would get lost and by the looks of their garage you would get lost. So many cars in the garage that it took my breath away, that was rare. This family must be rich for them to have everything like this.

The rest of the family was in the room with a confused look on their faces.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan and I am here because of Alice." I said facing everyone.

I looked at Alice trying to see if she knew anything or even remember anything about her past life with me.

"You see I had known Alice all my life. She was known as Mary Alice Brandon and she was my best friend. We grew up together. There is something about her past that she must keep a secret and I am sorry that I cannot tell you, she needs to find this out on her own with my help. Once she finds out she is sworn to secrecy forever. If she tells something is going to happen and it won't be pretty. One day I was coming to her room and she was seating on her bed reading when I walked in but something was wrong. She looked like she was scared of something, and I knew not to push her. I left her along for an hour because that always seemed to soften her up, when I had returned I found something I didn't want to see. Her room was destroyed beyond livable, she had lost everything. She was gone and the book she was reading was on the bed, and there was blood drops all over the floor and I followed the trail until it disappeared. Since that day we had never found her and her parents are worried till this very day waiting for their princess to come home to them. "

It felt good today to say something but not the full truth because if they knew what she really was then we would have a war against gods and goddess on our hands and it would have been my fault and I didn't want to give them a reason to come here and take me back to my world.

How rude of me to introduce myself and not greet the host.

I was facing the rest of Edward's family.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme Cullen, and you already know my kids, Rose, Emmet, Alice of course and jasper and last is Edward. " I nodded because I did only know Alice and Edward but not the rest of them. I only recognized them from school but I had never gotten their names before.

By the looks of things they all looked the same, pale faces, and eyes of gold with a hint of blank. How weird? It looks like they never aged in a day in their lives by the looks of their skin.

I hope this really works because this is the only way I am going to get her back for all eternity because she would remember me and pick up where we had left off and maybe she would go and see her mother in Mt Olympus. I had never thought this day would ever come, where I would get back my sister forever. We can live forever and enjoy each other companies. There was so much that I had missed in her life and her in mines and that is not an easy task to do. I know this is going to be hard work and that is something I am willing to go through. I want her back, the one who took me shopping or the one who listen to everything I had to say or when she had a bad day that I was always there to make her feel better with my powers and me just listening. I wanted my sister who knew me better then I knew myself. I knew everything about her, her visions that she gets or the shopping sprees she goes on, and the fact that she knows fashion from the back of her hand, she also knew about so many things.

I walked to where Alice was and kneeled in front of her.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her looking into her eyes because that was the best way she would know that I was telling the truth. She nodded looking a curious.

"Ok I am going to do something, and I am not crazy. I can do something and whatever is done or said in this room stays with you guys. If they even find out I did this in front of people I would get in trouble and I won't be able to come back and visit my family. I can access peoples mind and help them remember their past. It is not easy to do but she needs it done, she needs to know what her past meant. I am going to go inside her brain and help her, and I am going to be planting every memory I had of her and it is up to her brain to mater and put everything together. Once she connects everything she will know everything about herself." I looked around to see if anyone was going to say anything but I got nothing.

"I am going to explain what I am going to do. I am going inside her brain and plant the memories in a certain part of her brain, because people like us have something in their brain where I can access her brain more easy and don't worry whatever secrets she has will stay with her. I cannot access someone secrets unless they want to or want to show me. I don't know how long this is going to take after I have implanted the memories since it has been a while."

I placed a pillow on the ground to make myself more comfortable because I don't know how long I will be there. My body will be in the present self while my mind will be in hers and I will be traveling.

I placed my hands on her head and closed my eyes and concreted. I felt my body going to sleep mode knowing I will soon be in her brain.

**E.P.O.V **

Since I had known Alice I had never understood her past. She was the only one in our family that didn't remember her life. Was it something traumatic that it made the brain shut down? I knew she was able to see the future because of me being the mind reader.

Every time I would talk to her she didn't want to remember her past because she thinks it was something bad and I didn't push it. I knew I didn't want to push it because knowing her she would use my car against me. I loved my car very much, my car is my precious and it meant something to me. My family would use the car against me and they knew how much I loved my car so I always complied.

For some odd reason I wasn't able to read this girl Bella mind and it was really irritating and annoying. Over the pat centuries I am able to read every mind expect her. When I came back from visiting some family in Alaska I was told of what happened. So one day I went to her house and tried explaining to her about Alice, to the fact that my plan backfired. I didn't know what else to say, since I couldn't read her mind to explain how she knew Alice. Alice had been in our family for many years. We had found her walking into our lives and not having any explanations. From the first moment I had meet her she was different in her own way and that was good to have, even thought she loved to shop. She was an unstoppable force of nature. She doesn't remember who her seer was and sometimes that was hard to mess. Most of the family remembered their seer, which happened to be Carlisle. He had been our father since I can remember and the rest of the family loved him very much, and thought of him as our father.

Here sitting in the living room with rest the family looking at Bella do her work. Her body was very still with not a single movement expect for her heart that was beating at a faster rate than normal. For someone I sensed that I can trust her. I looked over to Jasper and nodded.

_Jasper_ she is telling the truth we must trust her. And I am sensing she is powerful very powerful. I have never felt that before. _

"I thought the same thing". I thought about everything that was said and it all made sense. My family thought that she was crazy, but I knew better because of me being a mind reader understands on how the mind works.

I was much temped to try to see what was happening in Alice's mind. I concreted on her mind very hard and found some interesting stuff.

_Carlisle_ Try reading her mind, and see what is happening. _

_Esme_ I hope this helps Alice remember. She needs to know her past like everyone else. It may be good or bad but we will handle it was a family together_

_Rose. Everyone is all about this human. What happens if she finds out were vampires? That will be the end of us or her./ _

_Emmet_ this is freaking awesome. I have never witnesses something like this ever before. This human is awesome. Wait till I meet her again. _

_Jasper_ I hope this helps her, I always sensed something was different about her but I could never put my finger on it. I fell in love with her. So I hope this will help her in any way. _

I understand that everyone is worried about her, in a way of a sister and daughter and Jasper's mate. I may not be a psyic but I have a feeling this is going to work.

**A/N REIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK,,,,, FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER.. FDALENY214**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**B.P.O.V**

I am in her mind, knowing what I was looking for might be harder then I originally planned. Her brain was the most things to interpret. She was always so different and now everything will make sense. Since the first time I had meets her I knew her mind worked differently and that was a good thing.

I have never in my life time ever seen so many mazes. I turned around seeing so many more and it looked like it can go on forever. This is where everything is going to get dangerous. Finding her nervous system was way different then finding on a mortal's brain. The goddess and gods brains work differently. Everything is controlled by the nervous system, all their powers, and everything they do on a daily bases.

All I had to do was to find the system and find the right connection to plant the memoires. I thought it was going to be easy as it sounds but messing with the brain is much harder than it sounds, because you have to be careful not to disturb any other connection beside the one that I need. If you mess with the wrong connection it will alter everything in its past, and reveal everything, and I mean everything I don't want to know about secrets.

**E.P.O.V**

What the hell just happened? I remember I was on my home with my family trying to read Alice's mind. It was like I transported to a different part. I didn't know how this happen? How I ended up in Alice's mind.

I looked around and saw many things. From what I can tell her mind works different then a normal brain does. A normal brain is big and it controls half their body while the rest of the body is controlled by the nervous system. Her brain is controlled by the nervous system and that was rare.

I turned around trying to get a better feel what was going on? Up ahead of where I was, I had seen something move. I went to check it out and seen someone and gasped.

It was Bella, who looked totally different since the last time I had seen her. Her hair was longer and much healthier, a little taller than normal, and eyes of a beautiful, color of blue. She didn't notice that I was here and I was watching her.

It was like I knew something was different about her by looking into her eyes, that told her story with no words, no sound, just by looking into her eyes.

It was like she could feel everything and anything around her, when her eyes would change color representing a certain feeling. In her eyes blue represents the color of her life, a life where everything has a feeling of love, happiness.

Since I couldn't get a read on her I knew her, like I had know her for centuries. How can someone I just meet seem like I had know them their whole lives.

I couldn't believe what just happened. I just fell in love with a human. Girl who can make you feel different.

I had never felt like this before, it wasn't this world that was holding me down, it was this beautiful girl, who had a smile that would brighten my day, just the way she had said my name made my dead heart beat.

That day I had went to her house; I had never felt so speechless. I couldn't think it was like she was dazzling me. How can a human person dazzle a vampire? It was like I was made for her, it was like we were connected because it seemed that I knew her and how to make her mad without even thinking about it.

Riding in the car with her, made me so nervous and all I could think about was her. How her scent would make me want her, or when her eyes turned to a red color indicating that she was mad. Just I being near her all I wanted to do was to touch her, and feel her warmness next to me, calming me. All the signs were there but I was too annoyed to put all the clues together until now.

All I wanted to do was to dance and yell, "I AM IN LOVE WITH ISBELLA SWAN".

I couldn't do that because my family would think I was crazy, and I am crazy because I was in love.

I followed Bella with no intentions of ever being found, until now.

I heard a gasp coming from her lips.

I followed her eyes and meet, she had seen me.

She raised her eyebrow and me wondering how I got to her.

"Edward how did you find me?" she said looking into my eyes.

I couldn't breathe even thought I didn't need to, I couldn't move, it was like I was paralyzed.

I closed my eyes trying to regain my composer. I opened my eyes not meeting hers.

"You're doing it again."

Confusion plastered on her face.

"Doing what?" she asked with eyes looking at me, but not returning to look at her.

"Your dazzling me." I said with a smile plastered across my face.

"How am I dazzling you, Mr. Cullen"? She said it with a teasing voice.

"You see when I look at your eyes, I get lost in them. I can't breathe, think or even move, so to me that is called dazzling me."

"So you think I am dazzling you?" she said with a smile on her face.

'I know you are, is there a problem Mrs. Swan."

"You didn't answer my question earlier, how did you get here?" She was furious now, how can someone change their emotions that quickly.

How I would love to see what she is thinking?

She is good at changing the subject.

I composed myself and looked at her straight in the face.

"You see I closed my eyes and thought about Alice and you, and here I am". I was going to tell her half the truth. I did look into Alice's mind, but I wasn't going to tell her I was a mind reader.

"You still are avoiding my questions, so stop patronizing me, and tell me the whole truth, so stop half lying to me. I can feel when you are lying to me. Tell me the truth."

How did she know I was telling her half the truth? Was she a mind reader?

"Ok, I am a mind reader, and don't worry I cannot read your mind, you are safe for now, mentally that is."

"Was that so hard to say, telling me the truth, next time I ask you something you tell me the truth." she glared at me, making me scared.

I think I was just owned.

She would be the death of me, one day.

"Since I cannot do anything about this now, then I am going to have to set some ground rules. First of all whatever you see has to stay between me and you and Alice. You cannot say anything to no one, because if they find out that someone knows, then something is going to happen and it won't be pretty. That is all I am going to say, until I can fully trust you."

With that said she took my hand and we followed the maze that was ahead of us.

**A/N REIVEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.. YOU CAN FOLLOWE ME ON TWITTER... FDALENY214**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A.P.O.V

I hated this life, me not know who I was before I was changed. The only thing I remembered was the pain that I was in when I was changing into a vampire. I never knew who had changed me and that irritated me to death. It was not fair that the rest of my family knew who had changed them and I didn't know mines. I wanted to know why they changed me and I also wanted to know who I was. I wanted to know me and understand myself a little more.

I always knew there was always a part of me missing, like I was missing something really big, like my life had importance. Over the years I learned so much from my family and what they were and what powers they had.

From the time I had meet the Cullen's I knew I was different from them. Something always felt off but I never really understood what was going on. I love this life don't get me wrong, I just want to know me before I was changed.

Being with my family taught me to love myself and never take that for granted. My family is different but that is what I loved about them.

I loved to shop and I loved that everyone let me do their shopping for them. They all hated shopping, but I would always convince Jasper to come with me and it always works. No matter what fights we would get into we would always be back together in a matter of time. He would carry the bags every time we went shopping together. He hated it but he loved the fact that he was able to spend more time with me.

(**Bella in my mind)**

This was totally new to me having someone in my mind trying to help me remember who I was. I couldn't feel anything; it was like I was paralyzed. I couldn't move, couldn't feel anything. All I can see was Bella and Edward walking through a maze. I had seen those holding hands and walking away as if nothing is wrong.

I was in a room filled with so many clothes, and the prettiest room that was designed by me. Everything looked different but familiar at the same time. it was like I was here a long time ago but I don't remember being here.

"Come one Bella tell me what is going on? " I looked at Bella with confusion and disbelief. She wouldn't tell me what was happening. It was like she could really block my ability to see the future. She is the only person who I have trouble seeing.

"Happy 10th birthday Alice," everyone was here in the living room of my house talking and having a good time. This was one of best things ever. I had gotten so much money and so many designers clothes. I had left to my room and opened my door and gasped. I turned around and I had seen Bella looking at me with tears in her eyes. She loved the smile that came across my face, she loved that I was always happy and that made her feel better inside. She cried for almost everything.

I was meeting Bella at this special place that I had never been too. I was pacing back and forth waiting for her arrival. Coming towards me was this girl who looked like Bella, the same high as her, brown hair to her shoulders and eyes that matched Bella's color.

She looked more beautiful than ever, looked so different but still Bella. She looked confident and strong, and that she can handle anything that came her way. Bella had something that was different and new to me.

Bella came into my room and she was talking about meeting someone for tonight. I was lying in my room reading a book.

_Vision… James comes into my room and attacks me. There was no one there. He takes me away from my room and the home that I once knew. I was left in an asylum not remembering who I was. _

I had never been so scared in my entire life. I knew Bella was coming back and I hoped that she came back soon enough. Just thinking about her she walked through the doors and noticed something was wrong. She tried asking me but I couldn't responding, I was too frozen and scared to do anything about it. I laid on my bed looking at my book trying to get my sense back and trying to distract myself. I knew she would give me my space that I needed and that always helped.

She left the room leaving me thinking about what was going to happen. I didn't have time to do anything because James comes in my room and attacks me knocking me unconscious.

I woke up alone in a dark place, cold to the touch and not a good feeling I was getting from here. Nothing but the ground floor and the walls of a color white. It was like I was stuck in a place for crazy people.

My heart beats fast, my breathing increasing, knowing I was fully aware of the danger that was heading my way. I tried to calm down but nothing was working. It was like my body and mind knew I was in danger but I didn't know it yet.

Staring at the other side of the room and had seen nothing. It was like time slowed down and I had been here forever. My mind started to play tricks on me. I had heard laughing and crying, coming from somewhere in this room but I couldn't pin point the location.

I sat on the floor crying my eyes out; I wanted to get out of here. I didn't know who to get out of here. I wanted to be with my family and my friends and where I belonged.

"Well, well, look who we have here." He looked at me as if I was something to him, like I was his meal and only for his. I never really understood why he was coming after me and may I did want to know the answer but also a part of me didn't want to know.

He came over to me and looked at me that made my whole body shudder with fear. From this moment on I knew I wasn't going to make it alive.

**B.P.O.V**

**2 months later. **

Alice had changed for the better. She finally understood what happened to her. After a week she was able to remember some pieces here and there, to which that frustrated her to death. She couldn't really picture what really happened that night. She was able to remember me in most ways.

She remembered us being friends and knowing some kind of secret that she still didn't understand and not that I blame her. She still had to figure out what she was but she needed to do this alone. She needed to take this journey by herself and without Edward peeking in her mind.

I had learned so much about the Cullen's after knowing them for 2 months. After a month of getting to know them they told me that they were vampires. I didn't believe them at first. Until one day I experienced their strength and speed for the first time. Edward and I were walking in the forest and I was starting to get tired and to the fact we had been out here since the morning. I couldn't really stay away. He picked me up and carried me for the first time. I finally realized that he was faster than any human. From that moment on I knew they were telling me the truth. They trusted me with their secret and maybe I should tell them mines but not until the right moment.

I knew I could trust them but something was telling me that this time wasn't the right time to tell them. I only gave them clues. I had told them I was different than most people. I would explain to them when the time came, but for now that is all they are getting.

I couldn't put them in any danger because of me. I had to keep them safe, and protected. I knew deep down if something ever happened to any one of them I knew the family wouldn't have been able to survive. They would have fallen to pieces.

I could feel the connection that the family shared and this was something entirely different. They had been together for centuries and have never been apart, especially the ones who have mate. Even though they were a family, they had each other, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, Rose and Emmet, and Edward.

Since the moment I had seen Edward I knew there was something different about him. It was like we were made for each other. As they say opposite attracts in mysterious ways.

**A/N... PLEASE REIVEW.. ENJOY.. LET ME KNOW.. YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER. FDALENY214**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

B.P.O.V

I really enjoyed my life more then I use to, back then things were different. I wasn't able to do things that I do now. I am able to date more openly and fall in love with this amazing guy, Edward. There were things I didn't know about myself till I had started dating Edward. He had shown me and taught me so many things about life, love and happiness. I knew from past experience that I didn't know what to feel for myself. He taught me that love is what you feel for the other person.

What you are willing to do to make the other person happy, by compromising. He showed me that people deserve to be spoiled, by any way possible, like giving gifts for no reason or for holidays, it shows that we love you and think about you all the time.

Nothing compares to what you have at the moment. The moment you feel loved and safe is the moment where you feel like you can take over anything that comes my way, and that is how I feel at this moment.

As for Alice, she is making progress slowly. She would get flashbacks and not understand and it was my duty to help her understand it without giving too much away. One day I was getting ready for school and she came to me with so many questions. I answered them truthfully knowing that she was on the right track.

Last month Alice and I were together talking and out of the blue she said Cynthia. I asked her who was that and she couldn't remember all she knew was the name was familiar. I didn't like seeing her confused and upset when she said things out of the blue and I knowing I couldn't really help her but only guide her made me feel unworthy of her love. All I could do was point her in the right direction without giving out to much information. One time I had let something slip and she couldn't handle it, she ended up being knocked out for two days not remembering anything. Since that day I had learned my lesson the hard way, so I had to practice on how I would say things before I would actually say it.

All she knew of the name was that it was a family member of hers. She could really understand how she would fit but all she knew that she was a part of her. As long as she knew that she would be fine in knowing that she had family member.

Spending more time with Alice I had learned new things about her that I didn't know before. She is still the same Alice I had known but different. Not that I am complaining but I love her no matter what. All I can say since I had been dating Edward that things were different between us. We became sisters instead of best friends. I would give her advice and she would give me advice and I still learn not to bet against her. She would always win even without her seeing the future, weird right. I knew when she was seeing into the future and I would glare at her or taking it out on her clothes. One time she was trying to see into my future and all I thought about was torching her clothes. She was trying to see where I was going, I wasn't telling anyone where I was going and Edward being the very over protective vampire boyfriend that he is told Alice to look in to my future. I don't why he even whispered it because I can hear everything, meaning ever thing that was said. So I knew what to do. I thought about getting a lighter and torching her clothes outside in a barrel and set it on fire. All I could hear was her yelling saying that she was sorry and that she wasn't going to do that ever again. Edward on the other hand had gotten pissed at Alice. I went over to him and spoke with him trying to get him to understand what I was going to do. He still didn't let me go but he eventually did, thank you stubbornness me. I knew I could win and I did. He wasn't happy about it but I told him that I would be fine and if I need him I would call him.

Edward had learned to trust me, because he knew that I would be just fine, and happy, but being the stubbornness that he is always gotten in the way. As they say the men can wear the pants but the women can turn the head any direction she pleased.

As for my relationship with Edward it was amazing. I was happy and content in my life just being with him. I loved every moment I spent with him, every time he told he me loved me, that smile that seemed everything in my life so much sweeter, it was like I couldn't get enough of him, hey he was mines and I am his.

They say that love is hard to find and stressful, but I say love is everything. Love is what makes everything better. It becomes so much more than just being attracted to another person. It's about being with the person you wanted to be with, and sharing everything together. We may have our fights, arguments but that is what makes us better. We learn to communicate with each other and learn to compromise when needed. It teaches us about ourselves and to understand one another.

But at the end of the day you still love them and willing to do anything for them.

Nothing like walking in the woods in the middle of the night clearing you're heard from what I had seen a couple of hours ago.

I was coming out of school earlier today and it seemed that today something big was going to happen. I looked around trying to get an idea, growing up as a god I learned to study the environment around me to get a better understanding. I looked up at the sky and had seen the guards flying from cloud to cloud searing for something.

R.P.O.V

What can I say I loved being a mother and being a god of love. I love feeling it and the power it had on people and that was something I wasn't going to give up anytime soon. That's why I had run with my daughter to Olympus because I knew no one would understand the position I was in. I loved Charlie very much with everything I had. I couldn't stay here anymore. I couldn't bear to hurt him anymore. I had written him a letter telling him that I didn't love him anymore and I want you to find someone else who loved you. But all that was a lie. I love him, everything about him. He was everything I wanted in a husband. He was handsome, romantic, responsible, loving, caring guy. I knew he loved me as no one ever had. I could feel his love for me, but I couldn't really understand what I wanted at the time. I was scared and unsure. Since that day I wanted to run back to him and tell him I am sorry and that I love you. I want us to be a happy loving family, but I couldn't. I knew I had hurt him physically and emotionally and that's something hard to overcome. I didn't mean for that to happen but it did and that is something I am not proud of. My daughter Bella, how I loved her with everything I had. I wanted her to have everything that I didn't. I didn't want her making the same mistakes that I made, but I also wanted her to follow in my footsteps and become something bigger. I wanted her to take over my spot. She knew everything without even thinking. I had told her about what I wanted her future to be and she didn't like it one bit. Since that day we have fought about everything and anything.

Lying in my bed thinking about why Bella hasn't really been around lately. The last time I had seen her was 2 days ago and that was rare. Since the day that Bella's friend had disappeared she wasn't the same.

I went to her room trying to see what she was up too. I pulled the door open and found a letter setting on her bed.

_Dear mom _

_Look I am sorry for what I am about to do, don't get mad at me. We both know you love me. I love you with everything. I know we don't see eye to eye but I still love you and that will never change. You need to let me go. I have to do this on my own. Where I am going you cannot find me. _

_Love Bella. _

I didn't like this one bit, but being the mother that I am overrules.

**_LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY... _**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

B.P.O.V

What I didn't get didn't understand was why now? I get it that everything happens for a reason, and sometimes it always worked in my favor or sometimes it doesn't.

I knew why she was here, but she didn't say a thing. She looked at me like she was disgusted with what I did and why I did it. It was like she didn't know who I was anymore, and in that way I'm right. I'm not the same person I was back then. I learned the true meaning of love, happiness. It was like a part of me was complete and that wasn't something I was willing to give up.

I couldn't tell how she had found me. I thought I had made it clear to not look for me or shielding myself from other gods, but I guess not when the god that is standing in front of me is my mother. I didn't feel anything because I was more shocked than anything else. Here we go.

My mother looked the same, not changing for nothing. She had pale skin that looked flawless, brown hair that went down her shoulders, eyes of brown, just by one look she owned you.

"Hello mother" I said looking at her trying to get a better reading, but of course she was blocking me. She looked at me as if she was going to kill me; eyes that make you feel like you were burning in the fiery hell. Tension that makes you feel like the world is holding you down, sinking you to nothingness. Voice that makes you shakes scared shitless, that makes you want to run for mercy.

"Don't you hi mother me? You know why I am here."

"Look I did what I thought what was right for me. In the past I knew who I was. I knew what I wanted to do and didn't think twice. That day I left a letter, because I felt like I was missing something. I was missing love. I know that know. I didn't know I was missing something till that day. All I could think about what was really out there for me. I started to question who I was and where I belong. I tried asking you but you kept giving me the same answer, "you're the daughter of a god, you have the power to do anything." I understood that back then but now I questioned that. I'm sorry I left the way I did, I'm sorry I had you worried. I'm sorry for a lot of things. I knew if I told you I was leaving I knew you would have done everything in your power to stop me. I couldn't let that happen. "I couldn't continue I had tears falling down my face.

My mom looked at me with teary eyes, like she couldn't stop what she was feeling. She always knew how to put an emotionless front on. I knew right then there I knew I had her. She finally understood why I left.

My mother takes a step closer wiping the tears from her eyes; she wraps me in a hug. It was nice to feel loved again.

" I get it ok, I get it why you left. But that still doesn't give you the reason to run away. Don't you understand how hard it's been for me, and the others? When I had seen that letter lying on top of your bed my heart sank, I couldn't think straight. I waited so long to see if you would return on your own, but I knew you wouldn't, in the back of my mind I knew. I had made mistakes I'm not proud of, but they made me who I am today. I'm proud to be the mother of a stubborn teenager, who makes everything better."

I wouldn't have thought that my mom would be staying in the mortal world with me for about 2 weeks. I thought I need to get my hearing checked. I was finally happy she was willing to meet my boyfriend, and the rest of his entire family. i knew she was going to love him and the rest of the family.

It was night and Charlie would be coming home soon, he didn't know that his wife was back home. I think this is a good thing that they see each other. It's been so many years since they have seen each other. She doesn't even come with me to see me off. She would always be watching from above. I don't know how he will react to this.

My dad is here. I don't know how to handle this situation. I can't sit, can't stay still. I walk around the table knowing it won't do anything for my nerves. He walks through the door hanging up his belt.

"Bella, what smells good?" his voice sounds closer than I thought. I don't give him an answer. I see him in the kitchen eyes wide.

"Rene?" he asked voice sounding as if something was stuck in it.

"Hi, Charlie". she said it with a little regret and happiness.

He moved closer to her, seeing as if she was real. He touched her, felling the warmness of her skin, touching those lips that he kissed a thousand times. Once he knew that she was real, he pulled her into a hug. I knew he was missing her comfort, telling him that everything was going to be ok.. He knew from this moment that everything was going to be ok.

He kissed her as if his life depended on it. From that moment on I knew everything was going to be different. Things around us are going to change for the better. We were going to be one big happy family. I knew that kiss meant something much more than it should. They kissed like how Edward and I kiss, full of love and passion. They kissed as if they were going to die any moment, as if they needed each other. I couldn't blame them. They were meant to be and I wasn't going to be in there way. They deserve what Edward and I have. If that meant moving out of the house and living with Edward, then I know my answer.


End file.
